Talk:LBJ
Shouldn't we change this page to Lyndon B. Johnson, not LBJ? Also, is the data on his presidency/VP necessary or should it be deleted? -- BauerJ24 19:40, 24 December 2007 (UTC) : If you can cite a 24 source which gives his full name as "Lyndon B. Johnson", then we can change it. Also, the data on his presidency/VP is very useful, why should it be deleted? --Proudhug 21:50, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :: It's all OOU intel, isn't it? --BauerJ24 00:34, 29 December 2007 (UTC) : It's OOU, but it's listed in the "Background information and notes" section. That section is where we put any additional, non-''24'' information that may be useful to readers, but not revealed on the show or in the books. --Proudhug 01:20, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :: Since we've relaxed our IU source rules for including this guy over at President of the United States, can we change this page to reflect that he was president? :: Also, on the naming thing - I think when we're given initials like this and we know exactly what it stands for, it's very helpful to call the article the full name (I would put this under the "where some OOU knowledge is needed to start the article"). I mean, someone saying "I'm driving along the 5" would technically lead to a load of articles called "5", "118", etc, but I've used a bit of common sense in calling them Interstate 5 and State Route 118. Also I've spelled out initials in articles such as AMA and MTA. Proudhug I know you said you have relaxed up on this sort of thing recently, is what I've been doing alright? If so can we change this article to Lyndon Johnson?--Acer4666 14:02, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : For whatever it's worth, I agree on the President content being added. As for abbreviations being unraveled for real-world characters, I'll wait for what Proudhug says because I could imagine there being some pretty odd consequences down the road for doing it. 17:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I see no reason why we can't include the information about him being President, since it's on the POTUS page already. However, I don't agree with expanding upon abbreviations for article titles, even for things like AMA and MTA if the full word hasn't been given in canon. The "some OOU knowledge is needed to start the article" clause doesn't really apply here. Because we include the full name in the BGIN section, as well as link the page with a redirect of the full title, there's no confusion in leaving an abbreviation as the title and omitting the full name until an IU source is found. --proudhug 00:13, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. I mean I agree with not having extraneous OOU info on articles, but I think dogmatically referring to something in initial form all the time (esp for a person) is needlessly gagging ourselves. When the bulk of the page is full of OOU info about him being VP and president, and someone asks why we don't have his full name, it would be a bit hypocritical to cite our rules about all info must be sourced from 24! :But rules is rules - and am I right in thinking moving AMA and MTA pages to names where redirects already exist is a complicated process involving deleting pages in order to maintain the page history? Sorry for making work for u guys! I think thats the only two I've done that for (other than the freeway articles, are they still alright to keep as full titles or do you wanna move some of them to I-5, etc)--Acer4666 07:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC)